Gregory Cruz
Gregory Cruz 'is a Native American actor with an extensive background in motion picture, television and theater. Biography Gregory Cruz has both Mexican and Apache Chiricahua heritage. Before becoming an actor, Gregory Cruz held a variety of jobs, including telemarketing and construction. Outside of acting, Gregory Cruz studied karate and developed an interest in Pilates, studying both to the level of instructor. His background and athletic endeavors help him keep focused and committed to his first love, acting. Gregory Cruz's lead, guest-star, co-star and recurring roles for television include episodes of ''Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, The Pretender, Judging Amy, MDs, The X-Files, NYPD Blue, Criminal Minds, In Plain Sight and CSI: New York. He's performed in the shows Tecumseh and Vietnam War Story and played the serial killer Richard Ramírez in Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker. Gregory Cruz's theater background is vast and includes main-stage productions with El Teatro Campesino, The Taper Too, Berkeley Repertory Theatre and Denver Center Theatre Company. In New York, Gregory Cruz created the role of Knuckles in the theatrical production of Noah's Archives at the Ohio Theatre. Gregory Cruz was also a founding member and has done extensive work with the Friends & Artists Theater Ensemble in Los Angeles, receiving a Drama-Logue Award for his performance as Macheath in their production of The Three Penny Opera. On Criminal Minds Cruz portrayed Apache Reservation police officer and schoolteacher John Blackwolf in the Season One episode "The Tribe". Filmography *Training Day (2017) - Rick Thorpe *Murder in the First (2016) - Angel Silva *Hell or High Water (2016) - Bear *Unnatural (2016) - Nate *Backstrom (2015) - Edgar Norwest *Grimm (2015) - Hector *Quick Draw - 2 episodes (2014) - Sam Starr *Longmire (2014) - Dale Grey Wolf *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) - Gary Decker *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Chief Elzu *Luck - 2 episodes (2012) - Chief *Eye of the Hurricane (2012) - The Seminole *The Closer (2010) - Torres *Saving Grace - 44 episodes (2007-2010) - Detective Bobby Stillwater *CSI: NY (2009) - Amos Delaware *Lonely Street (2008) - Indian Cop (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Run Greg Run (2008) - Running Greg *What About the Horse?/Bush, Oil & Wild Horses (2008) - Narrator *In Plain Sight (2008) - Edwin Talltrees (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Turok (2008) - Turok (voice, credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Criminal Minds - "The Tribe" (2006) TV episode - John Blackwolf *Without a Paddle (2004) - River Guide (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Mogi Kujiro (English version, voice) *MDs (2002) - Shabby Man (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Judging Amy (2001) - Ben Leonard (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *The X-Files (2001) - Diego Garza (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *The Invisible Man (2001) - John Grey (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Warden of Red Rock (2001) - Taza (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *NYPD Blue (2001) - Tico (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *No Way In (2000) - Agent *Women: Stories of Passion (1999) - Hogawa (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *The Pretender (1998) - Mike Bodie (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Almost Heroes (1998) - Iowa Indian (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *JAG (1998) - Paul Begay (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Running Woman (1998) - Enrico (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - 3 episodes (1997) - Black Moon (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *C-16: FBI - 2 episodes (1997) - Unknown Character (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *City Guys (1997) - Tonio (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Sliders (1997) - Dagan (uncredited) *The Practice (1997) - Assistant District Attorney Whanapuckam (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Pacific Blue (1996) - Ernesto Guzman (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Le jaguar (1996) - Unknown Character (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *The Crystal Skull (1996) - Snake Skirt (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995) - Chiksika (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Dickwad (1994) - LA Choir Boy (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (1993) - Robert's Father *Cop Rock (1990) - Tito (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Angel Town (1990) - Stoner (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Drug Wars: The Camarena Story - 3 episodes (1990) - Torres-Lepe (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker (1989) - Richard Ramirez (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) - Tomaso (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Vietnam War Story (1987) - Brownie (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Starman (1987) - Henchman #1 (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Juarez (1987) - Vicente Juarez (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Cobra (1986) - Janitor (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Stingray (1985) - Unknown Character (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Scarface (1983) - Shooter #2 (credited as Gregory N. Cruz) *Hill Street Blues (1981) - Chico (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *The Rockford Files (1979) - Attendant (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Act of Violence (1979) - Mugger #3 (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) *Ishi: The Last of His Tribe (1978) - Timawi (credited as Gregory Norman Cruz) '''LINKS *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People